User talk:Guild of Deals/LAME Contest
It's already known that Wastrel's Collapse is the worst skill in the game. No point in competing against it in suckingness.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ''talk'' 18:09, 9 December 2007 (CET) How can Vampiric Spirit be considered lame? It's quite easy to make effective. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 18:27, 9 December 2007 (CET) :Snow Storm isnt that bad... It's good for non eles, for another AoE spell. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 18:34, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::Snow Storm's energy cost and exclusion from Attunements makes it bad. Vampiric Spirit needs you to be in a dangerous proximity to the target, and Wastrel's Collapse may be the worst skill, but go take a look at crap like Headbutt. --25pxGuildof 18:40, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::but snowstorm has a low recharge, and there are other energy cost changing skills besides attunements. additionally, the disadvantage of headbutt is a) minor for Ws and b) can easily be transfered to the caster with plague touch. —Zerpha 21:02, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::Snowstorm can be used by monks if for some reason you wanted to. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:05, 9 December 2007 (CET) Song of Purification? What?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ''talk'' 21:08, 9 December 2007 (CET) :Caut Sig+Rem Sig is probably better. Why would Snow Storm be used by a Monk? And Headbutt is NEVER good. 15 energy for a 20 energy Warrior? The recharge is long, the damage is "eh" and he transfer will leave you lacking any other energy. --25pxGuildof 21:41, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::hmmm well ok you're right, the numbers of this skill should be changed —Zerpha 13:21, 10 December 2007 (CET) "LAME" Profession btw, only because some skills in they attribute lines are lame, this class is not automatically lame. And Eles have 144 skills, Mesmers 137. If they have some lame skills, they have still more "usable" skills than mesmers. And there are also some good x/Secondary profession combinations that can use some skills as good use as primaries. Saying one class is the LAME class because it has some bad working skills does not mean that the others actually can create creat synergies... —Zerpha 13:30, 10 December 2007 (CET) :By LAME Profession, I mean by the profession with the most LAME skills. --25pxGuildof 22:36, 11 December 2007 (CET) :: yeah, i know...but "LAME" profession sounds somehow wrong. "Less able to make effective"-Profession...it should be "most-LAME-skills-profession" or sth like that^^ —Zerpha 18:49, 2 January 2008 (EST) Yeah yeah yeah, but it's better to say "LAMEst profession" --20pxGuildof 18:50, 2 January 2008 (EST) Entries Where do they go? Mike Tycn(punch ) 00:40, 4 January 2008 (EST) Just say what skill you think is the LAMEst and why. Just post on Talk page and they're will be debating to decide what's the LAMEst. --20pxGuildof 16:28, 4 January 2008 (EST) My bad, I interpreted it as a contest to make builds utilising those skills. Mike Tycn(punch ) 06:38, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Same. --71.229 07:18, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::Here it is anyway. --71.229 07:45, 6 January 2008 (EST) vocal minority is not a LAME skill tbh ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:40, 7 January 2008 (EST) :same goes for Song of Purification, Anthem of Guidance, Crippling Anthem ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:42, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Vocal Minority pales in comparison to Well of Silence and has very little usage. Song of Purification is okay, but Anthem of Guidance isn't good compared to other Paragon Elites and same goes for Crippling Anthem. --20pxGuildof 15:05, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::play moar HA ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:37, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::Funny, I was actually just watching a HA game and saw an Olias with it :O --20pxGuildof 15:50, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::yah those skills are actually used ALOT in HA ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:55, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Vocal minority > guild of deals x 5 in HA.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 12:49, 12 January 2008 (EST) Why the fuck isn't Chilblains here? 25 energy to poison ywrself for 10 seconds just to hit with 30-odd dmg and remove an enchantment! [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk :It's one of the very few skills that can remove Shadow Form, OF, and Spellbreaker. The energy cost can be extravagant but can also provide huge gain with Auspicious Incantation and the Poison can easily be transfered with Plague Touch (since you'll be close to the enemy). --20pxGuildof 14:18, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::It was changed to targeted. You have to hit a foe nearby now.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 14:23, 12 January 2008 (EST) Mind wrack is the core of my energy denial + hex spam builds! It's got the fastest cast time, lowest cost and lowest recharge time. Spamming it on warriors + energy surge deals over 200 damage AoE! Ignorance is a key skill in Moddoc Crevice and other areas. Mistrust is one of the highest damage dealing interrupts. The combination of Epidemic and Hypochondria and Extend Conditions cause conditions to spread to the whole enemy team, quick and fast. Intensity is key for my PvE build, with this I can do over 600 AoE damage in a matter of seconds! Also useful for spamming flare etc.. Lightbringer signet is also great for mesmer spammers. 193.190.253.145 14:37, 12 January 2008 (EST) :u r just not exp ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:38, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::Heh, credibility goes out the window when he said spamming flare. Mistrust is decent for PvE, in the right areas. Lightbringer signet is just bad, for casters and melee both; there's better elites for melee and you need to be adjacent to that level 28 servant of Abbadon for its required range with your 60AL caster. Things die too quickly in PvE for degen conditions to be useful, and if you're wasting 3 slots on your mesmer in PvP for Epidemic, Hypochondria, and Extend Conditions you've got a lot to learn. tl;dr: what Infested said-- Mafaraxas 03:14, 16 January 2008 (EST) Make it a build making contest imo. This is a pretty LAME contest if all you do is find lame skills.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 14:27, 12 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, just realized this myself. 71.229 pretty much already made a page for builds, so I'll ask him if he can loan it out. --20pxGuildof 14:28, 12 January 2008 (EST) Xinrae's Weapon How is this skill not on your list? XD P.S. take a peek at Build:Team - Sinway 2.0--Goldenstar 14:54, 12 January 2008 (EST) :So we can make a team build and just have 1 character have a LAME elite? <_< [[User:Viet| '''viзти']][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 18:23, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::oh lolz, i thought crippling anthem was still on the lame skills list. Nevermind then--Goldenstar 18:30, 12 January 2008 (EST) You realize that... Some of these skills are already used on vetted builds on this wiki, right? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:28, 12 January 2008 (EST) :Vamp Spirit, Simple Thievery, etc. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:32, 12 January 2008 (EST) Also... on another note... stop stealing other people's ideas :P. More interesting would be a contest to create a bar that could use only lame skills. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:34, 12 January 2008 (EST) :The build contest idea wasn't mine. I just needed something that people could contribute in. --20pxGuildof 18:49, 12 January 2008 (EST) Also... Mending + Watchful Spirit is just begging for someone to add a 55. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:30, 13 January 2008 (EST) Question Where do we post our entries? [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 18:32, 12 January 2008 (EST) :I second that question. Also, can we make team builds? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:55, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::71.229 has made a page that contains his build entries, so I'm asking if I can hijack that for the contest instead of making a new one. And yes, team builds are acceptable, but each build must follow the rules. --20pxGuildof 07:26, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::Oh, that's what you were asking. I'm kinda storing my build there... --71.229 07:31, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::You can hijack User:BaineTheBotter/LAME Kontest mine. BaineTheBotter 07:33, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::Alright, one second. --20pxGuildof 07:44, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::You can just revert the wipe, making it more convenient. BaineTheBotter 07:48, 13 January 2008 (EST) Stolen Speed Wasn't it used in top 100 GvG at some point prior to Nightfall? -- Mafaraxas 03:20, 16 January 2008 (EST) Reclaim Essence isn't LAME. It works great on a Rt/N minion bomber. Rickyvantof 03:23, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Compared to Flesh Golem or Jagged Bones? Please. Jagged Bones allows you to add another explosion and Flesh Golem is just a big ass minion. Anyway, I'd rather use Signet of Spirits or OoS for energy gain on a Rit Lord. --20pxGuildof 07:24, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::The damage from jagged far outdoes the damage from flesh. -- Armond Warblade 12:44, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::Either way, it's better than Reclaim Essence. --20pxGuildof 15:06, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::::Leeloof runs stolen speed on occasion in ha.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:19, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::::Is it just me or is Leeloof one of the best players in the game? -- Armond Warblade 00:50, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::::::He's r14, i think he's probably pretty good.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:42, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::::::ohhh, only 10 ranks higher then me...pff ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:44, 17 January 2008 (EST) >_> Scavenger's Focus why isint Scavenger's Focus here? i never saw a good build with it. :It's supposed to be challenging, not impossible. -- Armond Warblade 14:19, 24 January 2008 (EST) Technobabble on the list pls. -- Armond Warblade 23:14, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Well, Technobabble does provide AoE Daze. It's still not workable, however, unless you want an AIDS in the box build. --20pxGuildof 06:37, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::For two seconds. -- Armond Warblade 20:37, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::lol asura title grinding. yes, still pathetic at r10, though -- Mafaraxas 21:46, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, I guess. --20pxGuildof 13:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Technobable on r10 is fine, and grinding the title is epicly simple, feel pair of books, gg. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:09, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Is the contest still on? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:08, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :seems like it's just here so people can spew out ideas for using lame skills. The list could use cleaning up after the various buffs/nerfs, too. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 03:53, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Intensity Is awesum for boss farmin' with that Shadow Form nerfcrap. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:26, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :I smell an idea! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 10:26, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Idea's already been used. I started using after getting pissed that Fahralon wouldn't die. Intensity + Battle Standard of (Honor?) and Sliver Armor makes things go boom. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:57, 11 July 2008 (EDT)